Tyson3's Series
Season 4 (2013-2017) Tyson3's Season 4 will contain 11 extra episodes after O.W.C.A Files and a Thanksgiving special. 39. Summer Starts Again - July 19, 2016 40. The Best Invention Ever - August 2, 2016 41. Bring In The Magic - August 20, 2016 42. A Kingdom - September 6, 2016 43. For Your Rides Only - September 22, 2016 44. Ferbtastic Voyage - October 1, 2016 45. Phineas and Ferb's Big Halloween Invention - October 31, 2016 46. The Big Traveller - November 19, 2016 Special. The Biggest Turkey Ever - November 24, 2016 48. 5-Dimensions - December 9, 2016 49. Ow, a Red Piggy! - December 27, 2016 50. Phineas 1000-inch TV - January 10, 2017 Season 5 (2016-2017) Season 5 will contain 2 or 3 movies, 6 to 8 specials, 1 or 2 crossovers and 49 episodes (or 98 segments) # Movie: Christmas - December 24, 2016 # Meeting Moana/Maybe One - December 29, 2016 # Special: Happy New Year! - December 31, 2016/January 1, 2017 # Movie: The Mystery Kids - February 4, 2017 # Special: Everything is Awesome! - January 15, 2017 # Busted to Summer School/Turn Down the Heat! - January 24, 2017 # Jeremy Bails Phineas and Ferb Out/Let's Fly! - January 26, 2017 # Try to Keep It Down!/The Only Ones Remaining - February 1, 2017 # Special: Vanzilla Comes Back - February 28, 2017 # The Doofen Apocalypse/Return to Bustville - February 19, 2017 # Something More Like Candace/The Mirrored World - March 2, 2017 # The Shiny National Palace/Make The Holocars! - March 6, 2017 # Curse You, Perry the Platypus!/Doofenshmirtz's Pollution - March 12, 2017 # Try'er Secret/Dog Days - March 10, 2017 # Special - A.B.C.D (Angles of Bees, Cars and Diaries) - March 31, 2017 # Trip to Japan - March 16, 2017 # Candace's Hard Luck/The Talking Vegetables - March 25, 2017 # April Fool's! - April 1, 2017 # Grounded!/Phineas and Ferb Hoverboard Ride - Separate air dates # Special: Miniaturized! - April 15, 2017 # Unminiaturized!/Underwater Surfing - Separate Air dates # Phineas and Ferb Clones/Ferb Netflix - May 5, 2017 # Phineas and Ferb/Loud House crossover - May 29, 2017 # Road to El Dorado/King of the Hill Camp - May 10, 2017 # Special: Phineas and Ferb: Car Manufacturers - June 25, 2017 # Trolls Crossover: Happiest Trolls/A Bergen! - April 29, 2017 # 1,500 Gallon Jug of Water/Buford's Birthday - May 22, 2017 # Phineas and Ferb Mini-Games!/The Return of Meap - May 29, 2017 # Special: Ferb's Birthday - June 10, 2017 # The Giant 5000-feet Bed/Phineas' Fabulous Homemade Pizza - May 31, 2017 # Special: Perry's Birthday - June 17, 2017 # Return to the 2nd Dimension/Candace's Alone Time - June 3, 2017 # Special: The Mystery Kids Are Back! - July 1, 2017 # Muscle in Fat/T.S.P. - June 7, 2017 # 10 Candaces/Why Are You Sleeping? - June 11, 2017 # Ferb of Utah/Back to the Loud Family - June 16, 2017 # Movie: Time Skip - June 15, 2017 # The Ice Bucket Challenge/Ferb and Meap - June 19, 2017 # Yes You Do!/Phineas and Ferb as 5 Year Olds - June 22, 2017 # Live and Let Pie/The East Australian Current - June 25, 2017 # Doof 102/The Rolling Dam - June 24, 2017 # Trip to Russia - July 2, 2017 # Let's Go to the Ocean/Jeep Off-Roading - June 28, 2017 # Maybe Two/Phineas' Big Pie - July 3, 2017 # Special: Phineas and Ferb as Rats - July 19, 2017 # Doof 101 Returns/Buford and Isabella Clones - July 5, 2017 # Drones!/Make Summer Last Longer - July 8, 2017 # Special: Vanzilla Comes Back Again - July 20, 2017 # Why Does This Season Have to End?/Phineas and Ferb Kings - July 13, 2017 Season 6 # Crossover: No Good Job Goes to Waste - July 26, 2017 # Crossover: Phineas and Ferb Try to Get Lynn to Waste - July 29, 2017 Deleted Episodes * A Loner Kid/Walltime Preschool Separate Airdates Grounded! = April 6, 2017 Phineas and Ferb Hoverboard Ride = April 4, 2017 Uniminiaturized! = April 15, 2017 Underwater Surfing = April 19, 2017 References * '''Lilo and Stitch = '''Ferb and Meap parodies this title.